double trouble
by a human girl
Summary: Tohru's the sweetest, kindest, nicest girl you'll ever meet. but as for her twin... Tohra's a different story. can the Sohmas survive the hell this bad-tempered, bitchy, rude girl with a serious inferiority complex'll give them? and can Tohru convince her sister to be a little nicer to their new family?


**I came up with this when I was talking to my internet buddy, EndingsAndBeginings.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own fruits basket, beyblade, EndingsAndBeginings, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop, watermelon (Om nom nom nom~) and eggbeater.**

**Apples. ._.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 1: **_what. The. Shit?!

Kyo climbed up onto the roof of the house; he needed a nap after the hell Kagura just put him through.

Why the hell did she have to visit? He didn't know.

He didn't expect to see a certain brunet sitting there, gazing absentmindedly at the clouds; especially since he thought she went grocery shopping. Nonetheless, he was glad to see her. But something was off…

She had her hair up in a high ponytail and wore a black T-shirt, black shorts and black knee high combat boots.

"Tohru, are you feeling ok…?" he asked, slightly taken aback by his friend's strange getup. The answer he got was even stranger.

"Piss off" she barked. With a British accent…? Dufaq?

"Wha…?"

"I _said,_ PISS. OFF"

**WITH YUKI**

Yuki was standing outside on the porch, enjoying the peace and quiet… until he heard angry yells coming from the roof.

He recognized one voice as Kyo's, but the other was unfamiliar… and British? Dufaq?

He couldn't make out any words but one thing was clear; Kyo got himself into another fight.

_Stupid cat. _He thought.

"What's going on?" asked a kind voice.

Yuki turned his head to face the owner of that voice, who just came back from the supermarket, grocery bags in hand.

"Kyo got himself into another fight" he answered.

The girl's eyes widened.

She was about to ask with who and why when a yell louder than the previous ones pierced the air.

"Don't ever call me that!" screamed the British voice.

The girl's head shot up in surprise.

"Oh no…" she whispered knowingly.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Kagura and the two brunets were sitting around the living room table.

"I'm so sorry, everyone" apologized Tohru, bowing her head. The girl next to her just huffed.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Now, do you mind introducing us to your double?" smiled Shigure.

The Tohru-lookalike turned to face him, her expression too scary for words to describe.

"I'm not her double; I'm her sister, Tohra Honda" she growled before storming out of the room.

"Sorry about her. Tohra's very sensitive about who she is because people always compared us to each other when we were little" explained Tohru, staring at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us you have a sister?" asked Yuki.

"Because whenever I told anyone about her in the past they thought she'd be a copy of me, she really hates that. The last time I saw her she made me promise not to tell anyone about her. She's been living with our aunt in England since our dad died so it's been years since I saw her"

"Why was she in England? Didn't she attend your mother's funeral?"

"She was born weaker than normal and losing dad added to her condition; our aunt's a doctor so we sent her to England where she'll have a professional looking after her. She probably didn't find out about mum's death until recently because it would just make her get worse, she came back because she's cured now. I got a phone call from my aunt about it on my way back here", there was an awkward silence, "But she's always had an attitude problem; that's just how she is"

Everyone other than Tohru did an anime fall.

Oh, and just to give you readers a heads up, you shouldn't feel sorry for Tohra. Her aunt treated her well and she made friends, she's just a bitch. … And _will_ hunt you down if you underestimate her.

**TOHRA'S P.O.V**

I listened to Tohru and her new family talking from outside the room.

I know I shouldn't eavesdrop, but I just can't help myself; it's a habit I picked up when I was little.

Tohru and I were – are – close. We use to sneak out of bed and listen to our parents talking in the living room at night.

I didn't always understand what they talked about, and I doubt Tohru did either; we were happy just hearing them talk and being together.

They never found out; it was _our_ secret.

We stopped doing it a little before dad died. Tohru said we should stop, that we shouldn't be hearing these things, they were too different than what mum and dad told us during daytime.

I got mad at her, but not for long; she's too innocent to be mad at for long.

I think a part of me agreed with her. That part must've been my weakness; it – _I _– missed the sugar coted lies they told us. Lies like 'it's gonna be fine' and 'daddy's gonna get better'.

Tohru and I decided to stop for very different reasons. She did it because she was strong; she could hear the truth and do her best to make things better, she stopped for _me_. I did it because I was weak; I didn't want to hear about death or goodbyes or sadness, I stopped for _me_.

Tohru's the smart one. I only hate it when people mix us up because it's insulting to _her_… and because I'm a person on my own, dammit!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: I can't tell if it's a cliff hanger. Can you?**

**Kai: No.**

**Me: I'm bored. T-T**

**Kai: I don't care.**

**Me: Asshole.**

**Kai: Bitch.**

**Review **n.n (or you'll have to help me with my boredom…)


End file.
